


Music To Watch Boys To.

by reidbyers



Series: Honeymoon Series. [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: After your meeting with Spencer at the film premier, days went by without seeing him. Eventually enough was enough and Spencer finally made the first move, which in turn left you to make the first move on him.





	Music To Watch Boys To.

A few days had passed since you had met Spencer and ran off with him, nothing truly scandalous had come after you disappeared from the event, you drove around the city until you stopped off at a local diner. Thankfully the woman who was working the late shift was older so she didn’t recognise you, allowing you both to have peace while you enjoyed milkshakes. You had been worrying so much about keeping in shape, it was nice to just indulge just this once. Spencer had a chocolate milkshake and you had strawberry, ever so often when the conversation died down you would lean over and steal some of the cream from his, he didn’t mind though.

You chatted about anything and everything. Spencer told you about where he was from and his life back there, he strangely left out a lot involving his parents but you took that as a note not to ask. You learnt about his school and how he had been bullied recklessly, this didn’t surprise you but it did make you sad nonetheless. In an attempt to cheer things up you asked if Spencer wanted to see you tie a cherry knot with your tongue, you had stolen the cherry on top of his milkshake before he could reply.

Spencer had just laughed and raised his shoulders up in a shrug as a response. He still didn’t really know what he was doing here with you, you were sat across from him in a designer dress, looking like you’d hopped right off of the big screen and yet you were making jokes and sticking your tongue out at him to show him the cherry knot. At first glance he’d taken you immediately as just another girl with her nose up in the air, not that there was anything wrong with that it was just so common. He was quickly learning there was more to you than just a pretty face.

After three hours of sitting in the dinner, sharing food and talking about each other’s lives Spencer finally drove you back to your apartment. It wasn’t as elaborate as he was expecting, you were still new to New York and while it wouldn’t be difficult to find a bigger, more expensive and glamour apartment you liked the one you had. It was big enough, had a beautiful view you enjoyed and balcony perfect for watching the sunset on with a glass of wine in hand. You’d invited Spencer in but he’d told you his team would be looking for him, before he left you quickly scribbled your phone number onto his hand.

Four days later and he finally called you. You weren’t the kind of person to sit around and wait for a man to call so you’d been living your normal life, going out to auditions and spending time with friends, even did an interview for the news.

However, when you heard the phone ring you didn’t let it ring more than once before you had pounced onto it.

“Hello?” You asked with hope in your voice, sitting down on your bed while fiddling with the phone cord nervously, not nervous that it could possibly be Spencer but instead nervous that it might not be.

“(Y/N)? Hi, um. You told me to call you but work got in the way and I didn’t have anything of any interest to say but I saw your interview with Mike Wallace and I thought it was extremely interesting.” You could tell Spencer didn’t actually have anything to say, he was trying to sound like he did so he’d have a reason as to why he had called you. It was adorable, the slight shake in his voice when he first said your name only solidified he was still nervous in talking to you.

“You flatter me so much.” You laid back on your bed, feeling like a schoolgirl talking to her crush on her phone, if the phone cord wasn’t so short you would be laying on your front with your legs waggling behind you. “I’m surprised you saw it, don’t you have work to do, agent Reid?”

The use of the formal title made Spencer choke on his own breath, it was something he had obviously heard before but from you and in the ever present seductive tone you possessed it sounded almost dirty.

“It’s, um- it’s doctor.” Spencer clarified in a timid voice.

“Pardon?”

“It’s Doctor Reid…” He spoke again, that shake in his voice returning as he thought he might appear rude for correcting himself. There was nothing wrong with you calling him agent (in fact it might have been better because if he felt like he did hearing you call him that, how on earth would he feel hearing you call him doctor?) but he couldn’t stop himself.

You hummed softly, biting down on your lower lip. Doctor Reid had a nice ring to it, he looked far too young to be a doctor but knowing he had the intelligence to get a doctorate this early on in his life was attractive. Maybe people wouldn’t think that when they looked at you because for the most part all they saw was a woman who spent her days posing for the camera but intelligence was important to you, both in nurturing your own and seeing it in other people.

“Okay then, Doctor Reid. Since you’re clearly not working right now, how would you like to come over and visit me?” You glanced over at the clock, you had nothing else planned for the day and frankly you couldn’t think of a better way to spend your time than making Spencer blush.

Spencer didn’t have to think about it, he wasn’t about to start questioning your motives like he did last time because he just wanted to see you. He’d never felt a rush like this before, he chased serial killers and had adrenaline rushes practically every other day but nothing had got him so excited than the thought of being in your presence.

“Yeah…yeah I’d love to.” He smiled and glanced round the tiny apartment he was renting, it was nothing compared to yours but it had been home for the past few weeks.

“Lovely, I’ll see you soon?” It was difficult to not squeal in excitement, your feet wiggling as you laid back on the bed, the phone barely staying connected but you were too giddy to really care. It was like Spencer’s sweet nature was rubbing off on you, you liked it.

Spencer made a noise in agreement, pausing for a few seconds before going to hang up but getting interrupted by the euphonious sigh you had let out. He had to bite his tongue to stop himself letting one out in return, everything about you just sighed angelic and despite not debating with you about your motives he still couldn’t help but wonder how someone like you had the slightest interest in him.

After Spencer hung up you sat up from the bed and quickly put the phone on its holder, the satin robe you had been wearing trailed gracefully behind you as you hurried across your apartment. You weren’t sure how far his apartment was from yours so you decided to get dressed as quickly as you could, if you had time to spare then that just gave you more time to doll up.

You opted for a pair of white, high waisted cotton shorts and a black silk blouse. Thankfully your hair was still full of life with curls from the photoshoot the day before, leaving you with a sexy, morning after type style that was completely on brand. In the time it took you to quickly apply a coat of foundation, powder, a rosy pink lipstick and subtle black across your lashes another call came in.

“Were you expecting a guest, miss (L/N)? A man by the name of Spencer Reid is here to see you.”

“Yes, thank you. Send him up.” You replied quickly before hanging up and hurrying back over to the mirror, making sure your appearance was up to your own high standards before a knock at the door drew you out of your obsessing.

Spencer stood there with a bouquet of Carnations in his hand, there was a florist a block away from where you lived and he on the drive over the idea to bring you something nice popped into his mind. He didn’t even know if you liked flowers, or these ones in particular but it seemed polite to gift you with something since you were inviting him into your home.

“Oh! These are beautiful!” You exclaimed in genuine delight, taking the flowers from him before leaning up to press a chaste kiss to his cheek. The lipstick still moist on your lips left a mark on his cheek but neither of you minded. “What do they mean?”

“What do they mean?” Spencer asked in confusion as he walked into your apartment, closing the door behind you as you hurried into the kitchen to find a vase.

While you were in there Spencer took the time to take in the interior, there was a large bookshelf that almost covered the full wall behind your burgundy couch, flowers decorated every room which made Spencer breathe a sigh of relief that you would enjoy his gift. It was extremely clean and organised, almost lacking from your personality however.

“You don’t seem like the kind of man to do things by chance, you picked these for a reason.” You said, walking into the living room where Spencer was now looking through your bookcase. You put the vase down on the table in front of the couch before walking beside Spencer, looking up at the bookcase.

“Carnations in general mean fascination and love, the red ones in particular mean admiration.” Spencer explained reluctantly, he hadn’t expected you to catch on with his idea and now that you had he was wishing he hadn’t put so much thought in.

“We’ve only known each other for a few days.” You grinned up at him, he was just too endearing to bare. He had turned a light shade of red, matching his cardigan and vest. You liked his fashion sense, it was brighter than the usual greys and browns men who were trying to look profession wore and you enjoyed it, if people didn’t start copying his fashion then you would be surprise. “Would you like a cold drink?”

“Please.” Spencer said, he’d been in your apartment for little under three minutes and he was already sweating. Once you walked away from him he started to unbutton his cardigan, slipping it off then laying it over his bent arm.

“Why don’t you go sit outside, it’s much cooler out there.” You pointed in the direction of the balcony, leading off from your bedroom. Spencer nodded and watched you go into the kitchen once more before walking through your bedroom.

There were two lounge chairs, in between them was a small coffee table with a record player on it. Spencer glanced down at the record that was still laying on the board, he looked behind him for a second to see if you were there before lifting the tonearm and placing the needle carefully onto the record.

_Well a hard headed woman, a soft hearted man._

_Been the cause of trouble ever since the world began._

_Oh yeah, ever since the world began_

_a hard headed woman been a thorn in the side of man._

“Do you like Elvis?” You asked as you walked onto the balcony, a pitcher of lemonade and two glasses within your arms. Spencer jumped at the sound of your voice, he watched you carefully put everything down beside the record player and made extra sure not to look down at your shorts which were tighter when you bent down.

“I don’t listen to a lot of music.” He explained while laying his cardigan down on the arm of the chair before picking up the glass you had just filled with lemonade, he took a sip and immediately knew it was homemade. It took effort not to just down the whole thing right there, he instead made sure to take his time.

“What do you do?” You laughed in disbelief, looking across at the view of the city. You were close to the top of the building so you had a view of everything underneath you, after a long day you liked to sit outside with a glass of wine and watch the world go by. It was nice having some company though.

“I read a lot, your collection is impressive by the way. I saw a lot of classics.” Spencer recalled all the Shakespeare he had seen, Leo Tolstoy and Oscar Wilde among other names. He knew you weren’t uneducated but he hadn’t expected you to have such a taste for those kinds of books, yet another thing that surprised him about you.

“Were you expecting me to be completely uncultured? Just like every other woman who’s shown her body for fame?” You were clearly teasing him but Spencer was mortified that those words had even left your mouth.

“Of course not.” He frowned, in an attempt to look serious he somehow just looked more adorable.

“I’m teasing you, Spencer. You need to loosen up.” An idea came to mind that you couldn’t resist, you took a sip of your lemonade before putting it down on the table, then taking the glass from Spencer’s hand and did the same. “Dance with me.”

“What? No, I can’t dance.” You decided to ignore Spencer’s protests and took his hand in yours, enjoying the feeling of his much larger, rougher hand against your soft one. His long fingers curled around your palm hesitantly while you took his other hand and placed it on your waist.

“It’s not difficult, just do what feels natural.” You smiled before starting to move, at first just simple slow steps so Spencer could get used to the rhythm, the song was quite fast so you started to pick up the pace, Spencer was still struggling but when you began to twirl he managed to keep up by holding his arm up as you switched places. He broke it down to maths, a certain amount of steps in each direction before breaking into a small spin and repeat.

“(Y/N) I can assure you none of this feels natural.” He laughed and held his hand against your waist again after spinning you once more, he could feel the heat radiating off of your body and smell the floral scent of your perfume waft in his direction every time you moved past him.

For someone who didn’t dance he wasn’t bad, a little uncoordinated but you left that up to his long legs. Like everything else about Spencer his dancing oozed a charm you were quickly becoming addicted to.

“Not so bad, sugar.” You purred once the song ended, the crackle of the record accompanying the sound of the city underneath you. Even though the song was over you both stayed together, your hands together and Spencer’s hand on your waist.

It was just as the next song began to play that the urge to kiss him kicked in, you looked up at Spencer and watched as his tongue darted out to lick his lips. He felt the same tension you did but didn’t have the courage to make the first move, he’d used it all up calling you so if you were to kiss it would be up to you.

_Lover doll, oh lover doll. Lover doll, lover doll_

_You’re the cutest lover doll that I ever did ever see_

_Let me tell you lover doll, you were meant, just meant for me._

Slowly you began to walk forward, causing Spencer to have to back up. Once his legs hit the chair he took that as the time to finally sit down, you did too because instead of going to the other seat you chose to perch on Spencer’s lap.

You gently caressed his face, Spencer couldn’t stop himself from nuzzling slightly against your touch. You took that as him allowing you to continue touching him, rather than with your hands you chose to lean in and press your lips against the mouth you’d been infatuated with since you saw it. It was unfair that he prettier lips than you did, at least you got to kiss them though.

Spencer’s hands slid around your waist and kept you pressed up against him, his thumb rubbing softly at the small strip of exposed skin on your lower back. Like everything involving you he didn’t know what was going to come but he did know that kissing you was something he wanted and desperately needed to be part of any of all your exquisite.

You kissed for what felt like an eternity, for all you cared years and years could have gone by but all you cared about was the handsome man in front of you. Spencer was too fascinated in learning if your sweet taste was natural or from your lipstick to pay any attention to the world outside of your lips.

If anyone had been paying attention then perhaps you would have noticed the crowd of paparazzi who had noticed the scandal going on and had made sure they had their zoom lenses on, there was no way they were about to miss this first page news.

 


End file.
